


Time

by MHGeek



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, SOULMATE TIMERS, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHGeek/pseuds/MHGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told you in school. You didn't quite understand. </p><p>OR</p><p>In which you find out Markiplier/Mark Fischbach is your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Days - Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141731) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I tried to make this as gender-neutral as possible, please tell me if I can improve it!
> 
> Un-beta'd.

"Come on, you've got to go to the convention with me! There's going to be so many cool YouTuber's there, I bet you'll meet that one you like, what's his name?" The smooth, feminine voice came from the speakers of your laptop. 

"His name is Markiplier, Jen. I don't think I'm going to go, my timer countdown is that day. I wouldn't want to miss my soulmate, you know?" You answer, gazing down at your wrist. The small device implanted in your arm read '000 y, 001 d, 016 h, 036 m, 042 s'. The timer that had plagued you since your thirteenth birthday was finally counting down to the first time you would touch your soulmate- who, you really hoped, was not an asshole. 

"You never know- there'll be thousands of people there, chances are that's where you'll find them. Anyway, there has never been a case in documented history- you know, since the timer was invented- where someone has missed their soulmate- they always meet right in time." Jen grinned, adding a whining 'please!' afterwards. 

"Fine, I'll come with you. Good thing it's on a weekend- but I'll probably call in work sick tomorrow so I can make repairs on my Cosplay. And, yes, before you even ask, I'm unearthing my old Lord of the Rings Cosplay." You say, thinking back to the glory days. Or, well, three years ago, when you had worn it last. 

"That old thing, god! You are such a nerd. You could go as- wait a second, I think my roommate is back. Ugh, I so do not want to deal with her drama. Talk to you tomorrow!" She hangs up the Skype call, and you try to figure out how in hell's name you are going to make this Cosplay presentable. 

-M- -M- -M-

The drive to Pax had been nearly silent, except for you constantly checking to make sure your timer hadn't stopped, or god-forbid, gone blank. You hadn't even noticed when Jen had pulled into a parking spot, too excited about your inevitable meeting. The time left now stood at '024 m, 013s', and your stomach was curling into knots. 

You first stopped at the dealers room, happy to have gotten to the convention early enough to nearly be the first ones in. You stopped by an anime booth to pick up some Pocky, then wandered around for a bit. 

 

013 m, 031 s.

 

You admire some Lego sets at a booth, disappointed that you can't afford them on your meager paycheck. 

 

009 m, 054 s.

 

You feel like you are going to throw up.

 

006 m, 022 s.

 

You spy a familiar face. The pink mustache he wears helps him stand out. You walk towards him.

 

003 m, 027 s.

 

You work up the nerve to speak to him. He eagerly listens.  
"Hi, so... Um, I know you probably hear this a lot, but you've really helped me through some bad times, so-"

 

001 m, 042 s. 

 

"-I really just wanted to thank you."

 

001 m, 002 s.

 

"Aw, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that."  
Your eyes are watering, you are not crying at all, there's just dust in the air.  
"Do you want a hug?"  
You nod. 

 

000 m, 003 s.

 

He reaches for you.  
You watch your timer with wide-eyes, over his shoulder. 

 

000 m, 001 s.  
000 m, 000 s.

 

You break apart from him with a gasp. He seems startled, with good reason. You stare down at your wrist, your mouth forming an o.  
"What's wrong?" He asks, genuinely worried.

 

000 m, 000s. 

 

"My... my timer, it just hit zero," you stutter out, glancing upward at his face. He seems shocked.  
"That can't be right," he says, staring at your timer and not looking you in the eyes. "I found my soulmate a year ago."

 

000 m, 000 s.

 

They told you in school, of course, some of you wouldn't have soulmates.

 

000 m, 000 s.

 

You thought it meant the timer just wouldn't work.

 

000 m, 000 s.

 

Your heart breaks, and you can't even try to keep the tears from escaping.

 

000 m, 000 s.

 

Mark tries to say something to you, but you are already sprinting away from him. You catch up to Jen after a few minutes of running.

 

000 m, 000 s.

 

"Hey, what's wrong? Your timer counted down! Oh my god, tell me all about him! Is he gorgeous? Why are you crying?"

 

000 m, 000 s.

 

"He's my soulmate."

 

000 m, 000 s. 

 

"But I'm not his."

 

000 m, 000 s. The timer is a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a sequel to this one-shot. Whether or not I get feedback. Because soulmates. ^.^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Then It Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868024) by [Abbyyynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyyynormal/pseuds/Abbyyynormal)
  * [All Zeroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158955) by [vampgirltish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish)




End file.
